domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Goatkin
Goatkin Food, drink, love and brawling; these are the things that make life worth living for the Goatkin. History The Goatkin claim credit for developing agriculture and sharing this gift with the Daoine. The majority of the other Strainseiri were disinterested, but the eternally clever Ratkin came to take all the lessons they could. The Goatkin fields are wild in comparison to those of the Daoine, being closer to the meadow version of the Ratkin food forests. They tend their meadows and ensure that everything that grows there is edible to them, but don't much worry beyond that. Because they live in such great harmony with the untouched lands, they have developed a close relationship with the nymphs, unlike any other mortal beings. In fact, it's said that the Goatkin have never made war against anyone, nor had it made against them. Even the Swinekin who are reviled by all other races are still embraced by the Goatkin. Appearance and Magic The Goatkin rarely take on their Daoine form, finding it awkward and "naked" in comparison to their preferences. Still, when they adopt it they are normally dark-skinned, with brown or black curly hair and their eyes varying in color. This is likely due to their interbreeding with Tmek over the generations, though they'll pursue any Daoine who holds still long enough. The males average 5'7" and the females average 5'3". They are a handsome people, though even as Daoine they retain a bit of wildness in their appearance. Their ears are slightly pointed and long and the males typically have a goat-like beard. Their fully animal form is even more rarely taken than their Daoine form. Normally only used when they need to speedily escape pursuit or males decide they want to literally butt heads, the animal form of the Goatkin is indistinguishable from that of a wild goat. The bucks have long, curling horns, while the does have shorter, straighter horns. The preferred form of Goatkin is their third form, which is that of a Daoine with the legs, ears, horns, tails and some of the body hair of a goat. They usually learn this form as kids. This form allows them to leap agilely through the mountains while also leaving human hands free to grasp items, food or particularly attractive body parts. Their legs in this form are slightly shorter than those of their Daoine form and so most lose an inch or two in stature. Perhaps the most magical of all the Strainseiri tribes, the Goatkin almost all learn some form of magic. This may extend to enchanting wine so that it causes a lustful madness in any who drink it, to enchanting fruit so that it ferments on the vine, to playing music that can melt away all anger and hurt, or to dancing a frenzied dance that can drive a person to forget anything but the joy of frolicking with the Goatkin. Because of their magic, they are very dangerous to any Daoine or Strainseiri they find attractive and wish to keep, though the Goatkin would be hurt to be described as such. Someone targeted by a Goatkin's desire may never return home and, indeed, forget that home even exists. Customs The Goatkin live in herds of twenty to a fifty individuals, roaming through the mountains and their valleys where they grow their vines. Bucks are often fighting between each other, but rarely with any real malice. They do it more for entertainment than anything else and will indeed take a swing at one another or headbutt in order to signal their interest in a playful spar. Villages of Daoine are very cautious about them because Goatkin will commonly carry off youths and maidens to join their pastoral life. The Goatkin view this as great fun and introducing the poor Daoine to an adventure. The Daoine tend to view it as kidnapping and rape. The Goatkin tend to stay in climates where they'll be comfortable without clothing and so have never developed habits of wearing any. Housing, too, is eschewed, beyond possibly hiding in a cave during a storm. The only real trapping of civilization they embrace beyond agriculture is fermenting wine and mead. While the Coloni are praised for the winemaking among the Daoine, the Goatkin spirits are something else entirely. Their mead alone may be responsible for their lack of enemies. Seasonal Gathering Beginning in late autumn, the Goatkin begin to gather. There are several different grottos across Domhain Byd where different groups of the Goatkin come together. To each of these grottos, the Goatkin carry their fruit and honey for fermenting. Once their wine and mead is casked, they begin to feast and drink from prior years. Grand ritualized fights between the bucks are carried out and matings go on for months into the early spring. Any Daoine lucky enough to stumble upon such a gathering is likely to die of exhaustion, with a smile on his or her face. A Goatkin doe typically has one or two kids. It is almost unheard of for them to have more than two. Though they mate freely and often, bucks do keep track of which kids are theirs and will work to protect them and show them life in the meadows and hills. When the gatherings end, the herds split up once more, though usually with entirely new members as they shuffle about and forge new bonds. Allies The Goatkin consider themselves friends to any and all they meet. Not all who meet them feel the same way, but the Goatkin appear to be cheerfully oblivious to this. They occasionally offer their Druids to Swinekin in need of them and hold no grudges against the nymphs who sometimes kill and eat them. Category:Strainseiri